Zombified Glitches
by Alliquam
Summary: Our beloved, glitchy, haphephobic skeleton is here-Error Sans! Now, not with just the urge to destroy naughty glitches, a taste for flesh and bones, too! (Uploaded onto multiple sites to reduce chance of being stolen)
1. UUuRR!

Once the little human had stumbled into the antivoid, he thought he just had nothing to worry about—A little mistake had accidentally slipped into one of the holes he had created in an AU he had found.

The monsters there were so odd, fascinating, too.

Error had been much distracted, putting his focus onto the dolls he created, making sure they were stored up in the spaces that he had remembered putting them in, and keeping the souls up and out of reach as well. He had been startled when the human had stumbled into the corner of his eye, him quick to glare at the zombified other.

He flicked a few strings from his hand, whipping around the fleshy one and pulling them close. Not too close, of course! "Where did YOU come from?" Error was quick to squint at the human, who just grumbled in response. Were they, perhaps, too tired to speak? Pah! Who cares, just another dirty glitc—

 **Munch.**

Error shrieked when their teeth dug into his ulna. Yowch! Right into his poor arm! He let go of them, almost tripping backwards, but he slowly walked away from the zombie, more focused on his now injured arm. Why would the filthy human do such a thing? Ugh! Dirty glitch.

Why was..everything getting so dark? Error couldn't see the human. Perhaps they have left? No, he couldn't see anything—No, wait? Where—He felt a collision in the back of his skull, a yelp escaping him once he felt it. He had fallen over, onto the antivoid's ground. His limbs felt too heavy to pick up. Why were they..Wha..? He felt too numb to think.

Error woke up.

What was this? A colourful blob had stood in his way, brown..white and fuzzy. Why was everything so numb? Everything looked fuzzy, the brightness of the antivoid hurting his eyes and making him squint, struggling to shield his eyes. His limbs felt so..heavy? He heard garbled speaking, it said something, but he couldn't understand it.

He felt..quite hungry. Starving, actually.

Struggling to get up, the blob appeared to notice, helping him. He didn't like it—Why was it touching him? What even WAS it? He hissed at the blob, the blob backing away and appearing to raise its limbs infront of himself. Error felt..so hungry. The blob looked like..food? It appeared to be. It smelled like food.

He's so, so hungry.

He stumbled closer to the fuzzy blob. Why was the food moving away? Come back. He reached out to it, grabbing a part of it and pulling closer.

He bit it.

Why was it screaming?

Stop screaming.

STOP SCREAMIMG.

Ink's screams were unheard throughout the antivoid, shaky breaths coming from him as..Error had bit him? It hurt. "Get off!" He jolted backward, although the other skeleton's expression grew angrier, grip getting so tight that it cracked and dug into Ink's bones. It _hurt._

He screamed, although nobody could hear.


	2. Zombie

The blob's screaming appeared to get louder and louder. It hurt. He didn't even have ears, although the pain increased along with the screeching.

Stop screaming.

STOP SCREAMING.

He roared in anger, pulling away from the food and stumbling backwards, having trouble to keep his own balance. Error—Wait. Strings. Hunger. Stringstringsstrings—Gateway. He perked up. He made a gateway to another timeline, staggering through the gateway and flinching as he heard the crunch of snow under his slippers.

Error could smell it. Blood. Even better—Food. Food, what even was it anymore? It doesn't matter. He's hungry. He snapped his mouth in a closed fashion, huffing through his nasal hole. Tottering closer to what he could see as a black and red..maybe a bit of white and yellow blob, he grabbed at it.

The fuzzy blob fought back, trying to struggle out of his grip. Stop struggling. He tried to cling onto it tighter. It growled, making him growl louder. It shrieked as he had snapping something on one of it's .. _'arms'_ , and he soon bit it, actually ripping off a chunk of now bloodied bone with a satisfying snap. It screamed, making him stagger away.

Red blob tried to tackle him. It tried to tackle him! Error screeched as it attempted to choke him, cold hands wrapping around his skeletal throat, along with white..pellets? Battle..things? Bones? Appeared near the blob, he was quick to roughly punch the other in what was assumed to be the jaw, bringing the blob to fall to the side.

Error struggled to get up, but he did so without ease. He wanted to get away before the blob got back up, even walking felt hard to do and like a hassle. The smell of death and something was very noticable, many blobs he saw were either red and black or black and red.

The colours confused him, and his mind wandered to how hungry he was, and then soon thinking of a gateway. He wanted to leave. There was food, yes, but too much, the food could strike back, too much food near. Slipping into the gateway, he found a universe with a much calmer, familiar colour pallete.

Blue, softer tones made his eyesockets relax, taller, light brown blobs surrounding him. Although it was scary for a moment, he soon realized they were..trees. Or, just to make it easier for him to understand, unmoving, not-food objects.

Something rammed right into his vision, making him jolt. It's energy was too hyper, it's garbled speakings were way too fast and loud for his likings. He soon rammed back—headbutting the blue-toned blob and catching an orange blob from the corner of his eye. Both blobs were similar—they were food.

Error grabbed the blue blob, biting it to taste unfamiliar and not great tasting fabric, as well as seemingly metal plates stopping his teeth. However, he tried to bite harder, going through the fabrics and snapping the plates through its breaking point, he bit into the bone of his food, suddenly jerking backwards by a strength.

The orange blob had a grip on him, a tight one at that. He tried to make it let go, kicking and squirming, while trying to not let go of the blue blob. He ended up letting go of the blue-hued blob in hopes of being let go, but no, he was just lifted higher, the orange blob's grip getting even tighter. It hurt.

It _hurt._ This made him screech—Code red, code red. Pain. Bad. He released strings from his fingers, kicking at the orange blob, trying to make it let go. Warm fluids dripped from his eyesockets, and this made him scream even louder, the fluid streaming more. Error was restricted, he couldn't move—could NOT move!

Error tried to struggle away, but his attempts were futile. He was being carried, feeling his own, deep, shaky and quick breaths, feeling the heaves of his own chest. He wasn't calmed by this, but getting tired. He can't sleep now! He used too much energy, his breathing slowly getting calmer, Error slowly had relaxed.

His eyelids were getting too heavy, eyesockets in pain from being open for too long. He closes them, feeling relieved. There was a weight on his chest—not from being carried, but from..what was it? Crying? It hurt his chest.

He felt like he could barely breathe as he finally drifted off to a dreamless, cold and numb sleep.


	3. rRaA!

One would say that eyes are windows to the soul,

Although, he could only see dullness and no emotion in the other's previously emotion-filled eyes.

Nearly everyone he met has emotions, expressing them through emotions, body language, speaking or at least the way their eyes shined.

What was unexpected was how soon the glitched skeleton came into his timeline after it had finally reset. He didn't expect him to come back soon, but he wouldn't be surprised that he came back just to mock and nearly torture him.

After kidnapping his brother and keeping him away, Papyrus just expected Error to stay away for at least a while, but nope. He..didn't expect him to come back in a such odd way, too. Stumbling through a rip into the timeline that Papyrus was in, similar events to the past were expected to happen.

But they didn't.

First of all, Error seemed startled by his brother's appereance, soon tackling him and _biting_ him. He was quick to try to resolve the childish fight, grabbing the snarling skeleton in hopes of brining him away from his brother.

It..worked. Somewhat. Error screamed bloody murder, crying and trying to kick him. He needed to get him away from his brother, and how? He didn't know, just away.

Error had fainted in his arms, from stress or pain, he didn't know. All he just wanted to do was to get him away and to never return to disturb him and his brother. Let me repeat that, never.

Sans had followed him, cheerfulness dimmed. Papyrus was slowly growing concerned, as his little, blue-clad brother was oddly silent for his normal loud and happy-go-lucky personality. Perhaps he was affected by this? Speechless?

"bro, you okay?" Papyrus tilted his head towards his brother, invisible pupils flickering towards the seemingly younger one.

"I..don't know, brother." Sans had a gloved hand over his shoulder, where he had been bitten.

"does it hurt?"

"Sort of." Sans slowly grinned. "I'm.." He paused in his speaking, his pace slowing, "..fine." With that, his brother just fainted right then and there, falling over in the snow, flat onto his face.

Now he had _two_ skeletons to carry, or just abandon the one who had caused this mess.


End file.
